Talk:Gre'thor
Spelling How do you write Gre'thor in Klingonese? There is no 'G' in the language. Or a 'Gr' combonation. :I'm not sure, but I bet you Gorkon, Gowron, and Kang weren't particularly fond of that grammatical rule... --From Andoria with Love 05:04, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :Actually, you may be mistaken about that – according to the Klingonese article, there are plenty of Klingon words with "g" in them – one of them being tlhIngan, the Klingon word for Klingon. ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:08, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::In tlhIngan Hol, there's a gh sound and an ng sound, but that's it for G combos. I guess Okrand wouldn't consider "Gre'thor" a proper Klingon word, and it was clearly made up by a writer. Okrand only consulted for the movies (4 of them, I think), and the TNG/DS9/VOY/ENT series writers would have had to use Okrand's Dictionary, or just make it up. Most, like Ronald D. Moore, just made it up.--Tim Thomason 05:52, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::Well, there isn't a 'K' either, but it's usually substituted for 'Q' or 'tlh'. Is there a combonation that sounds like 'G'? 'Ja' or something? I suppose I could make it up, but I'll try to stick to what's already been made if I can. I doubt I could do the language justice. ...I'm the guy who started this discussion, in case I sounded weird. I should really start logging in. ::::You didn't sound weird, I knew it was you 73.34.65.187. While it would be nice to include the thlIngan version (which, according to Wikipedia, is ghe'tor or ghe''or, but that doesn't sound right to me), it would probably be better in the background here or the bg at the Klingonese article. I know some other articles don't follow this rule, but they need to be changed, as MA values episode and script content over outside reference material.--Tim Thomason 22:34, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::::The "K" sound is the Klingon "q." The Klingon "Q" (a different letter from "q") is usually transliterated as "Kr" when it comes at the beginning of syllables and "K" when it comes at the end. "tlh" is substituted for the "Kl," "tz" and "th" sounds usually. -- El Payaso Malo 20:53, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's "ghe'tor" in Klingonese. Regulation Bowling Alley 20:50, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It is not "ghe'tor" but "ghe' 'or". Please see page 182 of the 1992 Klingon Dictionary by Okrand, ISBN 978-0-671-74559-2. It will not be in the 1985 edition. ::::::::Actually, Okrand uses both ghe'tor and ghe''or (no space in the middle), but ghe'tor is more common, being used in Klingon for the Galactic Traveler and paq'batlh. However, all of those sources are apocryphal by Memory Alpha standards. --Tesseraktik (talk) 13:30, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Speculation :*''The inverted Klingon emblem that stands as the symbol for Gre'thor is a furthering of the parallel between it and the Christian Hell, as one of the main symbols of Satan is the inverted cross.'' :*''Gre'thor seems to be modelled upon the mythological Greek Hades. The deceased are ferried to Hades on the river Styx by the ferryman Charon, equivalent of Kortar. Hades is guarded by the three-headed dog Cerberus, similar to Fek'lhr.'' :*''A play on the Christian belief that people's worst nightmares are what they experience in Hell.'' The only one that I'm not absolutely sure about is the last one (been a while since I've seen the episode) though it sounds speculative to me. — Morder (talk) 04:10, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :*''In Klingon mythology, the gates of Gre'thor are guarded by the monster figure known as the Fek'lhr.'' I've also removed that as it was never stated in the episode. — Morder (talk) 04:16, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :It was stated in . ::ARDRA/FEK'LHR: "Ah, but I am... I am the Guardian of Gre'thor. Where the dishonored go when they die." :Just as the note was cited. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:44, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I saw that it was cited I was just certain it wasn't true but I see that I'm wrong about that. — Morder (talk) 20:08, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Does an afterlife exist? See Forum:Afterlife in Star Trek